Props
Props 'Source is the twentieth episode of the third season and the sixty-forth overall. This episode is set to air on May 15th, 2012. After this episode, 3x21 will air straight after. Filming began on Easter Monday (4/9) Source Spoilers/Rumors Scenes *Dot-Marie Jones has four scenes in this episode (4/4) Source *Dot-Marie Jones has scenes with some of the ladies and one of the young men (4/4) Source *Rick "The Stick" Nelson is in a big scene Source *Lea and Cory shot a ''sweet Finchel scene by the lockers (4/9) Source *Lea shot three scenes with Jenna. (4/9) (4/11) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Rock Anthony will have more scenes to shoot throughout the week. (4/9) Source *Two musical numbers were filmed including Jenna. Lea was in at least one of them. (4/11) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea, Harry, and possibly others filmed a scene, described as a "circus." (4/13) Source *Kevin described the scenes being filmed today as "Messiest day at McKinley. Ever." (4/13) Source *Naya considered today the "Best. Day. Ever. On Glee." (4/13) Source *Jenna performed a beautiful solo (4/13). Source *Lea filmed another Tinchel scene with Jenna (4/13). Source *Filming at Fashion Square today with Jenna, Chris, Darren, Cory and Mark.(4/16). Source 1 Source 2 *Rock Anthony filmed today, presumably for a stunt scene. (4/16) Source *Lea has filmed yet another Tinchel scene with Jenna which involves a moving vehicle (4/16) Source *A scene/number involves the cast as different characters. This scene was filmed at Fashion Square. Source *A scene/Number which involving Lea has been shot (4/17) Source *Lea & Cory shot a Finchel scene for either this episode or the following episode (4/18). Source *Dot-Marie Jones have a scene with Matt and Jane(4/18) Source *A Tina and Rachel duet has been shot in the auditorium (4/18) Source ! Lea micheles tweets from 4/11 implied that a musical number with Jenna was already filmed on 4/11 (source 1, Source 2 )whether today is reshoots or a different duet in this episode or the next episode is not clear (Lea did say she was shooting 2 episodes today) Source 3 Music *Dot was in the studio. (4/2) Source *Lea was in the studio. (4/2) Source *Jenna was in the studio. (3/30) Source *Lea was in the studio again recording two songs (4/5) (possibly for the graduation episode) Source *Lea is recording a song with Jenna (4/5) for this episode Source Source *Lea reported on via twitter that she is singing a duet with Tina in the auditorium (4/18) Songs *'''TBA by TBA. Sung by Tina and Rachel. Source 1 Source 2 *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Tina. Source Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Shannon Beiste and TBA (male) Source *'Flashdance... What A Feeling' by Irene Cara. ''Sung by Rachel. Source Source 2 ''(Note: this may be for 3x21) '' *'TBA''' by TBA. Sung by Tina and Rachel. Source (Note: this may be for 3x21, also see explanations in the last point on the '''scenes '''section for this page) Trivia *After this episode, 3x21 will air, making it the first time two episodes will air on the same day and the shortest time gap between two episodes. *This is the first episode in which Jenna sings on screen twice. Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Rock Anthony as Rick "The Stick" Nelson. Source *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta.Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source Gallery ApxW3kGCAAAZEzp.jpg Mc.jpg instagrewhjd.jpg Lea and jenna.jpg Coryaskurt.jpg Tinarachel.jpg Puckblaine3.jpg Rorypuck.jpg Tumblr m2lea0jLGI1ql1znmo2 r1 500.jpg tumblr_m2m09uNHu21r01960.jpg tumblr_m2mw7qKtJo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Aqs-xjcCQAAJkUB (2).jpg Navigational Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes